


This is Most Definitely Not What I Ordered

by fullsunbaby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Delivery Boy Jaemin, Fluff and Humor, Jaemin is a mess, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Med Student Jaemin, Rated M for minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunbaby/pseuds/fullsunbaby
Summary: “Uh- What’s your name?” Jeno asks going over to take the bags.“Jaemin.” The boy replies smiling and Jeno’s breath is taken away by how beautiful his smile is.Jeno hums. “Okay, well Jaemin-”Jaemin’s eyes go wide and he groans. “I did it again, didn’t I?”“Did what?” Jeno asks raising an eyebrow.“Messed up your order.” Jaemin replies. “I always read the stuff wrong.”“Yeah I wanted strawberry flavored yogurt not strawberries. Same goes for the mangoes, peaches, and coconut.” Jeno says laughing slightly. “Where did you even get the coconut?”In which, Jeno is telling himself he is just being nice for letting Jaemin off. Not because he is cute.





	This is Most Definitely Not What I Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some idea I came up with because I wanted to get a nomin au up on this account. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jeno opened the fridge in his apartment and gasped. 

“Did you drop the milk on the floor again? Because I am not cleaning that shit up you dirty hoe.” Renjun remarks from the couch not looking away from the tv.

He hears a sigh come from the hallway. “Ah I love the sound of bickering at midnight.” Jisung mumbles walking out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in hand.

“No we are out of everything..” Jeno responds trailing off.

Jisung laughs bitterly. “So no one saw my note.” 

“Note?” Jeno and Renjun say at the same time. 

“On the fridge you losers.” Jisung sighs.

“What are you doing with your toothbrush?” Jeno asks noticing that Jisung currently just pointing at stuff with his toothbrush that lacks toothpaste. 

Jisung glares at him. “I was peacefully getting ready for bed when I heard you two arguing. I have an exam tomorrow just let me sleep.” Jisung whines walking back into the bathroom.

“Let the baby freshie sleep.” Renjun coos getting up. “I think I am going to try and get ready for bed as well because I have an 8 am.” 

Jeno nods and looks at the place Jisung was pointing on the fridge. He looks at the post it and sighs. “Oh that note.” Jeno had seen the said note just thought Renjun would take care of the grocery problem. 

Jeno goes on his phone to download an app to get groceries delivered to the apartment. No one has time to go out and groceries and no one wants to. Jeno requests the foods they normally have in the house and gets a couple of treats as well. He then goes to venmo to request money from Renjun and Jisung to help cover the grocery purchase. 

Jeno sighs and stretches after doing all the hard work of ordering groceries on an app and goes to sleep. 

Jeno is sitting at their dining room table working on a paper when he receives a phone call. Jeno slides to answer. “Hello?” He asks. 

“Hi is this Lee Jeno?” The voice questions. 

“Yes who are you?” Jeno replies. 

“I am delivering your groceries. I just want to make sure you’re home because I can’t really leave them.” The voice states. 

“Oh that makes sense.” Jeno muses and realizes he didn’t really answer the question. “I am home.” 

“Okay perfect! I will be there in five minutes.” The person on the phone responds and Jeno starts typing agin.

Exactly five minutes later he hears a buzz and he approves the guy to come in. A few minutes later the doorbell rings and Jeno gets up and walks to the door. He opens it to find a very out of breath guy that looks around his age. This boy is wearing a plain white T-shirt with a little emblem of the company, blue jeans, and has a hat covering his light brown hair with the apps logo. He’s kind of cute despite the sweat dripping down his face. 

“You know we have an elevator right?” Jeno asks. 

The guys eyes go wide and his face flushes a deeper shade of red. “Oh.. nope. That’ll be helpful for the next stuff I bring up though.” He goes to turn around and Jeno takes the bags brought up and goes through them.

Jeno starts putting stuff away when he begins to realize there is an abundance of fruit he did not order in these bags. Then it clicks… these are the flavors of the yogurts he ordered.

He hears a knock and he turns around and sees the boy in the door again. “These are the last of your bags.”

“Uh- What’s your name?” Jeno asks going over to take the bags.

“Jaemin.” The boy replies smiling and Jeno’s breath is taken away by how beautiful his smile is. 

Jeno hums. “Okay, well Jaemin-” 

Jaemin’s eyes go wide and he groans. “I did it again, didn’t I?” 

“Did what?” Jeno asks raising an eyebrow.

“Messed up your order.” Jaemin replies. “I always read the stuff wrong.” 

“Yeah I wanted strawberry flavored yogurt not strawberries. Same goes for the mangoes, peaches, and coconut.” Jeno says laughing slightly. “Where did you even get the coconut?” 

“Let me guess- you wanted banana milk.” Jaemin says smacking the palm of his hand to his face.

“I wanted both.” Jeno says watching the distressed boy look down at his phone. Jaemin looks like a kicked puppy as he reads over the list. 

“My brain is so fried from university. I am so sorry. I should not be short handing grocery lists.” Jaemin sighs. “Do you want me to take it back? I can deliver it to you off hours. Most people tell me no and slam the door in my face. I haven’t gotten a tip in weeks. But like who even likes yogurt and milk? I can’t even eat that stuff because milk products make me sick. Also, anything flavored strawberry is so gross-.” He rambles on and Jeno swears this boy must be on something.

“Jaemin.” Jeno cuts the boy out of his ramble. “It’s fine my roommates and I could use the fruit.” Jeno says smiling nicely because Jaemin looks like he is on the verge of a mental breakdown. 

“Really? Are you sure?” Jaemin asks looking beyond surprised. 

Jeno smiles and pulls out some money for a tip. “Yeah, and here you go. I know the university struggle, so it's cool.”

Jaemin takes the money and pulls Jeno into a hug. “Oh my god I love you. Thank you!” Jeno freezes and eventually Jaemin lets go. “I should get going but thanks for being so kind. Enjoy your food!” 

Jeno watches Jaemin walk off and shakes his head in disbelief. He totally did not want fruit but he is telling himself he is just being nice for letting Jaemin off. Not because he is cute. 

Every two weeks Jeno has to order more groceries because his roommates are still too lazy to go out and get them. Guess who always ends up delivering them? Jaemin. Guess who his roommates are not fond of and haven’t even met? Jaemin. 

Instead of getting hot chocolate mix he got chocolate milk. Jaemin’s response was: “Well you can heat it up right?”

Instead of getting turkey sausage, he got a tofurky. Jaemin grimaced when he handed him the bag and said, “Who is vegan here?” 

Jeno looked at him and just sighed. “No one is vegan here. This is not what we wanted.” 

Jaemin just smiled sheepishly and replied. “Happy Thanksgiving?” 

“Jaemin we don’t celebrate Thanksgiving.” Was Jeno’s only response. He found out shortly that tofurky is gross. 

Jaemin continuously brings the wrong thing and he doesn't know how one person messes up so much: soy milk instead of regular milk, alcohol instead of soda, oatmeal instead of rice, squid noodles instead of rice noodles, he has ended up with meats he has never even heard of. The list of things Jaemin has messed up goes on. 

Jisung was thoroughly disappointed when his gogurt came in the form of actual cotton candy and a watermelon. They had to learn how to cut a watermelon efficiently and there were almost fatalities. Not to mention Jisung got the biggest sugar rush, due to the cotton candy. 

Today was Jeno’s breaking point though when Jaemin came to the door with a cage. “Jaemin, what is that?” Jeno asks. 

“Your chicken.” Jaemin responds. “I didn’t think you were into butchering your own meat but sure.” 

“Jaemin where did you even get a fucking chicken?” Jeno asks staring at him with wide eyes. 

Jaemin’s mouth drops. “Shit. Did you not order a chicken?” 

“No, why would I have ordered a fucking chicken?” Jeno replies glaring. “I ordered chicken, as in the dead kind in a prepackaged container.” 

Jaemin sighs. “Okay don’t worry I will take it back.”

“Are you okay?” Jeno asks. 

“What?” Jaemin replies staring at Jeno blankly. 

“Like I have never met anyone in my life as dense as you. How do you still have a job?” Jeno asks looking Jaemin up and down. 

Jaemin is currently standing in front of Jeno in his uniform. His eyes have dark circles and his breath smells strongly of coffee. He looks like he could collapse any minute, yet he is still smiling. 

“I think I still have a job because I am extremely cute. I am not dense, I am just in med school. My brain stops functioning at this job.” Jaemin responds and the chicken is currently clucking in the cage. 

Jeno cringes. “No offense but I would never let you be my doctor.” 

Jaemin laughs and sets the cage down. “If I were in your position I would feel the same way. I run on two hours of sleep a day.” Jaemin blinks his eyes slowly. 

“Dude how do you drive safely?” Jeno asks staring at Jaemin in disbelief. 

Jaemin giggles the cutest giggle Jeno has ever heard. “Beats me, but I get where I need to go.” 

Right at that moment he sees Renjun coming up behind Jaemin with his friend Chenle who he knows due to them both meeting in the international student office. Renjun kind of mentored Chenle when he showed up from China. “Why the fuck does that guy have a chicken?” Renjun exclaims. 

“Oh hey Jaemin.” Chenle says. “You guys let him deliver your groceries? You know you can switch people right?” 

Renjun and Jeno both look at Chenle at the same time. “What?!” 

“How do you know this idiot?” Renjun asks. 

“Hey you’ve never even met me.” Jaemin pouts. 

“I’ve heard of you plenty. You are cute delivery boy.” Renjun replies. 

Jaemin turns to Jeno giving him a bright smile. “You think I’m cute?” 

Jeno turns a dark shade of red and shrugs and looks at his feet. 

“To answer your question we are housemates along with two other friends.” Chenle answers shrugging. “We don’t let him do groceries he skims the reading. You would be surprised to know he is an honors student.” 

Everyone is now looking at Jaemin who is squatting in front of the chicken. “Hey Chenle can we keep it?” 

“No Jaemin. Now leave these poor people alone.” Chenle sighs and picks up the chicken carrier. “I will drive him back home. Sorry for all the inconvenience he has caused you.”

“It’s okay Jeno is whipped for his ass so he doesn’t mind at all.” Renjun replies smirking at Jeno.

“Are we talking about Jaemin?!” Jisung’s voice echos from down the hallway. Jisung comes into view. “You must be Jaemin!” Jisung excitedly states and then turns to Jeno. “He is cute Jeno!” He exclaims and turns back to Jaemin. “I’m Jisung it’s nice to meet you.” Jisung says. 

Jaemin gets up to look at Jisung. “Hi Jisung. I guess I am infamous around here for my mess ups.” Jaemin says sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

“Yeah you are. I ate a tofurky I will never forgive you for that.” Jisung says glaring slightly. 

Jaemin giggles shyly. “I should get going but it was nice to meet you all. Sorry for the chicken.. I will bring you a dead one to make up for it.” 

“Or you could go out with me on a date instead to make up for it.” Jeno blurts not knowing where the confidence came from. 

“Woah.. smooth Jeno.” Jisung muses. 

Jaemin smiles widely at Jeno. “I would love that!” 

“Okay I will call you.” Jeno says admiring Jaemin’s pretty lips. 

He hears someone clear their throat and looks up to see Jaemin looking at him expectantly. 

“I’m sorry?” Jeno asks. 

Jaemin giggles. “I just said bye silly. Maybe if you weren’t too busy staring at my lips you would’ve caught that.” 

Jeno makes some sort of choking noise and feels his face heat up. “Oh bye Jaemin.” 

“Talk soon!” Jaemin hands him what looks like a receipt and walks away.

Jeno momentarily curses himself for not getting his number but then remembers Renjun's friend Chenle knows him. Jeno then looks at the paper. ‘I was really hoping this would work. Sorry for all the mess ups it was intentional! Love, Jaemin ;)’ Jeno stares at the piece of paper for a minute with his mouth open and notices a phone number. 

“What is it?” He hears Renjun ask from in front of him. 

Jeno sighs. “Not sure yet, but I intend to find out.” 

“Okay well can we come in?” Renjun asks. 

Jeno then notices that he blocking the doorway. Jeno steps inside and goes over to the couch and immediately sends the number a message. 

_You fucker._

_Little Shit: Hehe you read my note?_

_I can’t believe you._

_Little Shit: You can’t be that mad. The first time I actually fucked up… after that I just wanted to see your reactions because it was cute how sweet you were about it._

_No I really can’t be mad at you. I am just so shocked... you’re that cute on the exterior but actually so devious._

_Little Shit: Hehe nah I’m an angel!! So about that date?_

Jeno sighs shifting in place this is going to be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it I really don't know what this is xD
> 
> But if you liked it you can always go to my twitter because I have a social media nomin au up on there. 
> 
> My twitter is on my profile! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
